Angel's Melody
by Yatzstar
Summary: Prequel to Silent Night Sometimes people have to do things they don't necessarily want to do. But when it's a little girl, all alone, do you have a choice? Let me know if this should be in the crossover section.


You know something? I think I like this city. It's got lots of tall buildings, and the nice green lady with the torch who welcomes all. This city never sleeps; it's always busy, with people going here and there and everywhere.

Of course, none of those people notice me. To them, I'm just another person who's been left on the streets. That's sad. They shouldn't ignore all the people who are like me with no place to go.

After I exploded, I forgot a little bit. At least, I'm pretty sure that's what happened. I've forgotten. I'm in this little street that smells bad. I can see lots of trash, and the street is wet. And it's dark. I don't like the dark; it's scary.

I don't really know what I'm doing right now. I can hear someone moving around in the dark. Maybe it's another person! Maybe he will help me find…wait, who was I supposed to find? Something about a pond…maybe. I'll have to get back to that.

I try to talk to the person, but I can't see him very well. He tells me not to move, so I don't. I wonder why. Maybe he's scared? I'm not scared. Why would I be scared?

The person tells me to close my eyes. I ask why, and he says he doesn't like it when people look at him. Okay, I don't want him to feel bad. I close my eyes, and I hear him moving a little closer. He makes this funny sound, like…like…wow, I don't know! It's like when I would sometimes throw rocks to mark my hopscotch. I ask his name. He is silent for a moment, like he's trying to remember. Bob, he decides. Alright, Bob, I think. Funny name. He says he's going to put something around my eyes, so I don't have to keep them shut all the time. Okay. I wonder what he wants. I ask him, and he says he's going to take me somewhere very important. I'm important? Cool!

Bob asks if it's alright if he carries me. Of course it's alright. Why would I have a problem with that?

He picks me up, and we start moving. Wow, we're going fast. Too fast, I think, but it's fun. He's wearing gloves. I wonder why? Does he not like touching people, on top of not liking being looked at? Weird. He's not going to get very far in life. I can feel over his shoulder, and I feel something like the wing of a dead bird I found once. Feathers? How could a person have feathers? Well, if they have feathers, that must mean they have wings.

I ask Bob if he's an angel. He says yes, but not the kind of angel I'm thinking about. I wonder what that means. I should think that God's angels wouldn't mind being looked at, and wouldn't wear gloves. How strange!

We travel for a long time. I can feel the air getting cooler, then warmer. I don't think we're in the big city with the statue anymore.

* * *

Finally, we stop. Bob puts me down. The air is a lot warmer here, and a lot drier. Like it hasn't rained in a few days. Bob tells me to wait just a little longer before he uncovers my eyes. I can hear someone else around. A man's voice, with an accent sort of like mine, but different from Bob's. The new person asks who I am. Bob answers for me, which is a little annoying. The man uses some strange words I've never heard of before. Something about a female dog, and a truck—I think. It was hard to understand. He asks how Bob can be talking, and how he got there. The new person must not be very smart. He got there by walking, of course! Bob says his friends made sure the new man got there. The new person asks how, like it's impossible or something. Well, impossible is just a word, right? Bob tells the man to take me to a place, then tells me that he'll be leaving. Someone uncovers my eyes, and I can't see for a moment, then I can see. A tall man with curly black hair is in front of me.

He asks me my name, and I tell him. I look for Bob, then. I'm standing in a little churchyard, with some tombstones around. I see a statue of an angel with its hands over its face, but that can't be Bob. He must've left. Strange. The man tells me his name. He has a deep voice, like the dragon from the cool ring books I read a long time ago. He takes my hand, and we walk down the sidewalk towards this big building. The sign on the front says _Graystark Hall Orphanage, _whatever that means. The man takes me inside, and talks to the guy at the desk. The man nods, and the dragon man tells me goodbye. I hug him, and he pats me on the head stiffly. I don't think he does kids often. Then I watch him go out the door. I probably should be sad, but I'm not. Is that wrong?

Somehow, I think something big is going to happen. But for now, this is where I'm going to live. I look out the window as the man takes me upstairs. I think I see a little blue box sitting on the street corner, but it might be my imagination.

Just my imagination, right?


End file.
